


Vignettes of Rainbow River

by lyricalive



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Emotions, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Music, One Shot Collection, Present Tense, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalive/pseuds/lyricalive
Summary: The Prismriver Sisters go about their free lives playing music, a language that can reach anyone.Current chapter:  The princess of Eientei hosts a friendly musical gathering.
Relationships: Merlin Prismriver/Komeiji Koishi
Kudos: 11





	1. [E]nding and Beginning

A miniature antique music box rests upon a wooden table. Intricate copper mechanisms are visible as a hazy blur through its prismatic surface. Although bright streaks of sunlight are piercing in from a nearby window, no color is reflected off the dull glass.

Three sisters stand in silence before the broken instrument. Only three.

Lunasa, the eldest, folds her hands across her solid black uniform, today serving as funeral wear.

Lyrica, the youngest, shows no regard for formality, but her slumped posture conveys grief just as clearly.

Merlin, the middle, is transfixed on the box with a peculiar smile. This expression usually suits her, but it feels awfully unnatural in this somber moment.

When her two sisters turn to leave the room, Merlin doesn't budge.

Lyrica has no choice but to peek back over her shoulder.

"...Wʜᴀᴛ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ?"

**"Waiting."**

"Fᴏʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ?"

**"Layla winds up this music box every morning. Even after getting all slow and tired, she never misses a day."**

_"..."_

Her two sisters exchange pitiful glances, then drift uncomfortably back to Merlin's side.

_"Merlin, I thought we talked through this..."_

"Dᴏɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴇᴛ ɪᴛ ʏᴇᴛ, Mᴇʀʟɪɴ? Sʜᴇ's ɢᴏɴᴇ."

Merlin is leaning forward with her elbows against the table and round cheeks resting on her palms.

**"Then I'll wait until she's back~"**

Lyrica's brow furrows, distorting the line of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

"Nᴏ. Sʜᴇ's ɴᴏᴛ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴄᴋ."

**"We just have to wait!"**

"Tʜᴇʀᴇ's ɴᴏ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ!"

_"Please, enough."_

Lunasa cuts short their yelling with a calm tone, putting forth her best effort to be the responsible pillar of the family. Her willowy body is stretched into a stiff line.

**"Sis, tell her! Tell her to stop being so stubborn!"**

"Gᴏ ᴀʜᴇᴀᴅ! Tᴇʟʟ ʜᴇʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅs ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛᴏʟᴅ."

Lyrica glares expectantly, while Lunasa bites her lip, cautious in choosing her words.

_"When we say that she's gone, I'm afraid what that means is… she's gone forever."_

"Lᴀʏʟᴀ ᴡᴀs ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ," Lyrica adds more bluntly. "Hᴜᴍᴀɴs ᴅɪᴇ."

**"Where do they go when they die?"**

_"To the netherworld, Merlin. Somewhere beyond."_

**"Hmm~"**

Finished listening, Merlin's attention falls back upon the music box, where she continues to stare unfazed. Silver curls of hair dangle lightly against her wrists.

Lyrica jerks her head away, feeling tears burn in her eyes, frustrated that Merlin's smile still refuses to fade. At least her gloomy eldest sister is showing a sensible response. But there will be no way to get over it, she thinks, if they can't even accept it. 

In a huff, she moves once more to leave the room.

However, she's stopped in her tracks by a shrill flurry of brass notes in an ascending arpeggio.

"!?"

Lyrica knows exactly where the sound came from, but can't understand why anyone would play it now. She tightens her fists and opens her mouth to argue again, but the innocent middle sister manages to speak first.

**"Say~ Do you think netherworld people like music?"**

"…Wʜᴀᴛ?"

The silhouette of Merlin's magic trumpet, gold and glittery, now hangs in the air beside her, gently swaying back and forth.

**"They've got to. Everyone likes music! I think that's our ticket in!"**

Lunasa frowns, remaining doubtful that the situation is being understood.

_"It's... It's not that simple to..."_

**"I know! I bet it's real exclusive! But maybe, if we practice our music hard enough, we'll become good enough to perform in the netherworld!"**

_"..."_

"..."

Lyrica's tense fists loosen, fingers falling limply at her sides.

**"When Layla hears about the concert, she'll know it's us! And then, she'll come see us for sure!"**

_"Merlin…"_

**"Right? Layla would never miss our concert. She'll want to sing along!"**

Merlin strikes a joyful and confident pose. Her aura is so radiant, her sisters could swear they see the faintest spark of iridescence glimmer across the music box behind her.

**"All right! Let's work our hardest, okay? For Layla** **♪** **"**

Lyrica sniffs and can't hold back her tears anymore. So as not to let them show, she falls face-first in a heap against Merlin's chest.

Merlin gasps in surprise before wrapping her arms around her affectionately.

**"Don't cry! I'm sorry! Was it a bad idea?"**

Lunasa joins the circle, warmly embracing both of them by the shoulders.

_"It's a wonderful idea. I think it's exactly what she would want."_

__

__


	2. [F#]airy Tacet

A panorama of bright yellow petals lines the horizon as far as the eye can see. At the end of each day, the sunset bathes the flowers in an even deeper golden hue, bringing out the very peak of their beauty.

What passes for a stage here is nothing more than a raised mound of earth, humble on its own but splendid against the breathtaking floral backdrop. Because of this view, it's easy for the practicing poltergeists to draw crowds.

The keeper of the garden graciously allows them to use this venue on fairly lenient conditions.

"You're welcome to perform anytime," the elegant woman had crooned from beneath the shade of her parasol, "...as long as the flowers enjoy it."

_"Yes, ma'am..."_

"They'll give their review by standing tall. Don't disappoint them."

She had said this with a friendly smile, yet her voice was woven with a vaguely ominous pressure that rarely left the back of their minds.

Aside from the flowers, there is only a handful of other spectators present on this foggy morning. Most of them take the form of youthful bodies with lightly flittering wings. The three sisters scan the crowd scattered before them.

_"It appears to be a small-scale performance today."_

"Yᴇᴀʜ, ᴛʜɪs ʟɪᴠᴇ ɪs ɴᴏ sᴡᴇᴀᴛ. Tʜᴇ ᴀᴜᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ ɪs ᴀ ʙᴜɴᴄʜ ᴏғ ᴋɪᴅs ᴀɴᴅ ғᴀɪʀɪᴇs."

**"No matter who the audience is, we'll give it our all! Right, sisters?"**

Lunasa nods emphatically, blunt-cut bangs rising and falling as a solid tuft.

_"Yes. Every performance is crucial for building our reputation."_

"Sᴜʀᴇ, sᴜʀᴇ~"

Their instruments are already in place. Lunasa takes her position in the center of the mound, and her sisters on either side adjacent.

_"Ready? We'll begin on my count. One..."_

An otherwise impossible task, the lively fairies are momentarily calmed in anticipation of the show. The atmosphere of the garden is quiet.

_"Two. Three."_

The first bar of their opening number is set to be a piano solo. Lyrica gesticulates confidently in the air above her keyboard, dancing her fingers in a well-practiced pattern.

"...?"

However, unlike during practice, she is surprised to find that no trace of sound is emerging from her instrument. The crowd stares in mild confusion.

Lunasa notices the problem and attempts to cover up for her by joining in on the violin - but she finds herself similarly unable to play.

A hearty gust of breath through Merlin's trumpet fails to make any noise either.

**"Huh...?"**

The poltergeists' customary method of performance is to manipulate their instruments without touching them, using purely spiritual energy. As a last resort, Lyrica slams the keys directly with her hands, confirming that they aren't physically stuck. Still the music refuses to play.

Soon enough, the heckling begins. A particularly noisy group of youngsters leads the riot from the front row.

"Laaaame! I can do better than that!"

"What's goin' on? Did I miss it?"

"Let a real artist on stage! La la la la~"

Shutting out the commotion, Lunasa gathers her sisters in a huddle and speaks in a severe whisper.

_"We've double-checked the tuning of our instruments. I don't understand why the sound isn't coming out..."_

"Gᴀʜ. Dᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʟʟ ʙᴜʏ ɪᴛ ɪғ ᴡᴇ sᴀʏ ᴀ sɪʟᴇɴᴛ ᴘᴇʀғᴏʀᴍᴀɴᴄᴇ ɪs ᴀᴠᴀɴᴛ-ɢᴀʀᴅᴇ?"

**"No way! I want to play for real!"**

"Tʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ғɪɢᴜʀᴇ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏ̨ᴜɪᴄᴋ! Wᴇ'ʀᴇ ᴇᴍʙᴀʀʀᴀssɪɴɢ ᴏᴜʀsᴇʟᴠᴇs!"

Between their words, a soft tittering can be heard from the left side of the stage. When the Prismrivers turn to investigate, they glimpse a pair of crescent-shaped wings, attached to the back of a small figure with girlish blonde curls.

"...!"

Seemingly alerted by a distant signal, the fairy twirls around with a gasp to catch the band members staring in her direction. In the next instant, her entire form vanishes from sight as if cloaked by an invisible veil.

"Wᴇʟʟ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪsɴ'ᴛ sᴜsᴘɪᴄɪᴏᴜs ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ."

_"Perhaps we've found our perpetrator."_

**"I'll catch her! I'll catch her!"**

Merlin, the most magically adept of the three sisters, extends a beam of blue light from her pale hand down the presumed route of the fairy's exit. The attack narrowly misses the thick stalk of a lofty sunflower.

_"Be careful...!"_ The garden-keeper's strict gaze haunts Lunasa's conscience.

Only partially heeding the warning as she's caught up in her exciting task of pursuit, Merlin shoots a few more brightly-colored lasers. One streak of light curves around a tree by the gate of the garden and collides by chance with an invisible body camouflaged behind it.

"Ouch!!"

The exposed fairy bumps clumsily into the tree and, like a domino effect, two more fairies tumble out of its boughs. A blonde, a redhead, and a brunette of similar childlike stature surround the base of the trunk.

Now evenly matched in numbers, the Prismriver sisters float forward to confront the culprits. Rather than acting guilty or ashamed, the three mischievous fairies are rolling on the ground, giggling uncontrollably.

The redheaded one, appearing to be their leader, rises to her feet and speaks first.

"What'd ya think of our prank? Pretty funny, huh?"

Merlin, in her good nature, can't help but laugh along.

**"It was pretty funny!"**

"Wʜʏ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴄᴏᴜʀᴀɢɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇᴍ?"

"You see, I have the ability to mute sound."

"I have the ability to track movement."

"And I have the ability to bend light. Hee-hee~ Isn't it awesome?"

**"Ooh. Bend light?"** With more magic readily simmering in her palm, Merlin's overactive mind hooks upon a vague connection.

"Kɪɴᴅ ᴏғ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴘʀɪsᴍ, ʜᴜʜ..."

_"I suppose your games are very important to you."_

Lunasa takes a knee, lowering herself to the little fairies' level in order to confront them eye-to-eye.

_"But our music is also very important to us. Will you please let us continue our show?"_

Her overly solemn demeanor throws off the pranksters' carefree momentum. They trade awkward glances amongst themselves.

"G-Gee, lady, you don't have to be so serious. We were just having a little fun!"

"Aɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ'ᴠᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ɪᴛ! Nᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ʟᴇᴛ ᴜs ᴘʟᴀʏ ᴘʀᴏᴘᴇʀʟʏ."

"Hmph! Fine. On one condition."

The redheaded fairy leans forward to whisper in the eldest sister's ear.

_"...Hm. Very well."_

A short while later, six bodies squeeze together to occupy the small mound of a stage.

**"Hi again, everybody!"**

_"We are the Prismriver Sisters, featuring the Three Fairies of Light."_

**"This one goes out to all their friends in the audience!"**

The spectators erupt into a rowdy cheer. Apparently, among the young crowd, these fairies are even greater celebrities than the musicians.

The winged guest stars are newly equipped with instruments of their own: makeshift tambourines consisting of forest nuts clacking together in wooden bowls. Lyrica sighs at the ridiculous scene around her.

"Wᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴘᴇʀᴄᴜssɪᴏɴ. I ᴄᴀɴ sʏɴᴛʜᴇsɪᴢᴇ ɪᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍʏ ᴋᴇʏʙᴏᴀʀᴅ."

_"There's no use in grumbling, Lyrica. Collaborations are the best way to create a network."_

"Sᴜʀᴇ, sᴜʀᴇ~... Lᴇᴛ's ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ɪᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴏᴘ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ!"


	3. [G#]host Notes

"You've been approved. The lady will see you now."

**"Yay!"**

The silver-haired servant sheathes her sword in a way that should be serious, but somehow her childish face is difficult to take seriously. Moreover, her three guests are rather distracted by the constant motion of a large white orb that drifts lazily at her side, its long tail trailing around her shoulders.

"I don't really understand," the servant muses, smoothing down her dark green skirt. "When I described you, she seemed keen on you right away."

"Wᴇ'ᴠᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ʜᴀᴅ ɢɪɢs ɪɴ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴜᴘʟᴇ ᴏғ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇs. I ᴡᴏɴᴅᴇʀ ᴡʜᴏ sᴘʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴅ?"

"Still, please recognize who you're meeting. This is Lady Yuyuko, esteemed princess of the netherworld. Show her the utmost respect!"

_"You heard her, sisters. You must be on your best behavior. Even if she seems intimidating or-"_

The screen door sweeps open, revealing the profile of a shapely woman in a soft pastel kimono. Her form is made up entirely of gentle curves, no harsh angles. Most notably, both of her cheeks at the moment are stuffed round like a chipmunk's, a plate of traditional confections perched in her hand.

**"Oh, she's not scary at all!"**

She swallows everything in her mouth in one gulp, and her face becomes the picture of elegance to match the rest of her appearance.

"Why, welcome~"

"Lady Yuyuko, did you finish them all already?"

"These were very important preparations, taste-testing the flavors to be served at our banquet. My choice for the main course this year is... Let's say the red-bean _sakuramochi_ ~"

"Yes, ma'am. We'll lock it in right away."

"And with the desserts taken care of, it seems to be time to handle the entertainment."

The lady's comforting aura washes over the room, friendly enough to feel approachable yet dignified enough to command respect.

"Please, tell me your names."

"Lʏʀɪᴄᴀ Pʀɪsᴍʀɪᴠᴇʀ."

**"Merlin Prismriver!"**

_"Lunasa Prismriver. At your service."_

"I see, I see. You do look just as I expected."

"Hᴜʜ?"

"You're hired!"

Yuyuko claps her hands together decisively, and her servant looks mildly shocked.

"H-Hired!? Lady Yuyuko, shouldn't they at least audition first?"

"Oh, yes, an audition. Hm-hm."

The ethereal woman promptly takes a seat upon a marble bench, crossing her legs neatly at the ankles, and gestures for her servant to join beside her.

"Go on, then! Play something nice for us."

_"Of course. This is the song we'd like to perform on the main stage, if you'll grant us the chance."_

**"It's really special to us!"**

"Aɴ ᴇxᴄʟᴜsɪᴠᴇ ᴘɪᴇᴄᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴛʜᴇʀᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴀᴜᴅɪᴇɴᴄᴇ. Hᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴇ ɢᴏ!"

... ♪

Yuyuko expresses her approval with a warm smile.

The girl in green also looks content, but it's her accompanying white orb that especially can't seem to contain its excitement, whizzing around in wild circles.

"Wʜᴏᴀ. Iᴛ ʟᴏᴏᴋs ʟɪᴋᴇ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇs ᴜs ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ."

_"Music is made to affect people's spirits. It only makes sense that pure spirits would be our greatest fans."_

"Well," Yuyuko declares, "I would say the decision is unanimous."

Her servant nods in agreement. "If Lady Yuyuko thinks so, then you must be worthy."

"Now, let's discuss how to prepare the stage for the finest performance. Is there anything you need? Youmu will gladly get it for you."

_"Ah... May I ask one question first?"_

"Hm?"

There is a knowing glint in the lady's smiling eyes, even before the question is asked.

_"Lady Yuyuko. Truly, why us?"_

"Because someone has been recommending you. They've recommended you for a very long time."

"Sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴛʜᴇʀᴡᴏʀʟᴅ?"

**"Could it be... Layla?"**

_"So she really remembers us..."_

"Yes, Layla is her name. I have her sing to me sometimes. A voice so delicate and bright, like the chime of a music box."

"Tʜᴀᴛ's ʜᴇʀ! I ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ɪᴛ..."

"She is one of my very favorite spirits. Such a sweetheart." Yuyuko closes her eyes in fond recollection. "She and her three sisters..."

The poltergeists blink in bemusement.

_"Wait..."_

**"Whaaat!?"**

****


	4. [E]legy and Euphony

The cherry blossoms in the netherworld are in permanent bloom, a symbol of transience preserved in a timeless capsule. While beautiful, they also have an air of uncanniness, which is only natural in a world distinctly opposite from life.

As such, there is little difference between the trees that line the netherworld streets and the large artificial cutout of a tree that stands between the main stage and the backstage area. The Prismriver sisters are gathered together with their instruments on the backstage side, cast under the shadow of the divider.

 _"Remember your cues."_ The low-toned Lunasa makes one.

 **"We're totally ready!"** The high-pitched Merlin makes two.

"Iᴛ's ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ~" The capricious Lyrica makes three.

"I think you're as ready as you'll ever be."

From even deeper in the shadows, a lilting and mysterious voice throws off the count.

Caught off guard by the unexpected address, the band members synchronously spin on their heels to meet the source.

"...That is, if you truly understand the significance of your performance."

Almost as if she had materialized through the stage divider, a woman in a laced violet gown sits before them, poised weightlessly in midair. Her thick blonde hair is tied back into countless ribbons, and something about her is as uncanny as the frozen cherry blossoms.

**"Whoa! Who are you?"**

In response, she lightly flicks her wrist to unfold an ornate silken fan in her right hand.

"Hm-hm. That's not very important to you, is it? You're really only here to see one person."

 **"Layla! We came to see Layla!"** The middle sister with the least inhibition is the only one willing to engage the stranger before knowing her motives.

"Mᴇʀʟɪɴ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴊᴜsᴛ-"

"It's all right. Rest assured, that person is already waiting for you in the audience."

The woman lifts her long, slender fingers and traces an abstract shape in midair. To their surprise, a small rift in space tears open before them, its edges glowing like an enchanted mirror.

Through the elliptical hole, they can see a perfectly framed portrait of their beloved sister, wearing a face full of anticipation.

_"Layla... She looks so beautiful..."_

**"And so happy!"**

It's an image they haven't seen in a long time: her body small and sprightly, her pale hair flowing long like a waterfall, just like in their earliest days together.

"Indeed, she's returned to the form where she was happiest," the woman explains. "But she's rather confused. She conflates the memories of you poltergeists with those of her real sisters."

**"Huh? But we are her real sisters!"**

"I'm speaking of the humans who existed first, before she got a hold of that music box and created you in their image."

"Wᴀɪᴛ. Hᴏᴡ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴜsɪᴄ ʙᴏx?"

"I know... because I supplied that music box."

_"But we've had it for ages..."_

A thin smile breaks out beneath the shade of golden bangs. 

"Ages? What a funny thing to call a mere century or so. Our Gensokyo is very young, and so are you."

_"..."_

For the first time, the full weight of the stranger's authority sinks in.

"Allow me to explain. Very soon after the barrier went up, this magic item was an early test of its effects."

**"A test for Gensokyo? How special..."**

"Yes, and it worked splendidly. When Layla chose to embrace the life of her imagination, your entire mansion passed into fantasy. Even now, the magic in that building holds very strong."

She uncrosses and recrosses her legs, then sets her fan delicately upon her lap.

"I've been keeping an eye on you since the beginning."

"C-Cʀᴇᴇᴘʏ..." Lyrica mutters under her breath, not daring to say it any louder.

It doesn't escape the woman's notice. The sudden contact of her deep purple eyes, despite not reflecting any anger, makes the hair on Lyrica's neck stand on end.

"Hm? Please don't think poorly of me. I'll have you know I'm quite a fan. I remember, the first time I heard your music, it moved me to tears."

_"Then, we're very grateful for your support... I suppose..."_

The woman laughs to herself in a rather discomforting tone.

"That's enough about me. Go on and take another look outside."

They glance back to the elliptical portal, and this time they notice some extra presence in the image. Three amorphous entities, similar to the one attached to Lady Yuyuko's servant, waver by the girl's side.

**"I see Layla, and... Who are the little ones following her around?"**

"Why, her sisters of course."

**"Ehh?"**

"Her sisters are shapeless phantoms, ready for reincarnation. It's only Layla who remains rooted in the past."

**"You're saying there's something wrong with her? Is she okay?"**

"Spirits with repressed memories are not an unusual occurrence. Sometimes, it is simply necessary to seal some truths away…" Narrowing her eyes, the woman lifts her fan to curtain the lower half of her face. "Other times, it's necessary to push them forward."

At this time, a wavelength of excitement rises from the other side of the stage - not quite an audible cheer, but the rumble of emotion below the bassline that is unique to immaterial beings.

Lyrica stiffens her posture and centers the hat on her head.

"Wᴇʟʟ, ᴛʜᴀɴᴋs ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴏʀʏ, ᴍᴀ'ᴀᴍ. Wᴇ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇʀᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴘʟᴀʏ ɴᴏᴡ."

"Certainly. Just one more thing."

_"Yes?"_

"In exchange for this nice story, I'm going to need that box back."

"..."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll find a very safe place for it."

**"Why? Why can't we hold on to it?"**

"I think you've held on long enough. Just as she needs to move on, you have to let her go too."

Merlin, alarmed and confused, begins to raise her arm in protest, but Lunasa gently holds her back. She meets her sister's eye and nods with solemn reassurance.

At any rate, there is hardly room to object as the woman's spindly fingers peel away another gap in space and perch themselves directly above the table in their mansion.

"Do we have a deal?"

A heartrending violin to purge the grief of death.

A frantic trumpet to celebrate the happiness of life.

A delicate piano to intertwine the passions of both sides.

Once the music has started, nothing else can preoccupy their minds.

The notes flow over the crowd, permeating deeply. Where emotions resonate, phantasmal bodies sway.

In the midst of the swaying sea of spirits, an invisible spotlight holds the musicians' focus on one girl. The girl is equally as transfixed upon them as they are upon her, clear eyes like glass reflecting the light of her favorite colors.

The song carries the truth. A lonely child who wished to preserve the love of her family, she now finds herself surrounded with twice as much. In tune with the complex music, she is both joyful to realize this and sorrowful to have ever forgotten.

By the time the crescendo swells, her expression has fully blossomed with all of the emotions gathered over a lifetime. Her lips form a few short words, the sound of which is buried under the music, but the poltergeists understand what they are.

In the last image they would ever see of their precious fourth sister, the tears in her eyes and the smile on her cheeks form a chord of pure catharsis.

And with the flash of light that accompanies their grand finale, that image fades to white.

After the crowds have dispersed, the poltergeists are left sitting alone on the empty stage.

_"..."_

"Sʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴜs ᴀɴʏᴍᴏʀᴇ."

**"That's… a good thing, right?"**

"Yᴇᴀʜ…"

_"I have no regrets. Being able to play for her once more was the most fulfilling thing we could have done."_

The reflective silence that flows between them is somehow melodious in itself.

Merlin, wearing her ever-curious smile, is the first to break it.

**"So… what happens now?"**

The three artificial souls were born for the purpose of fulfilling a young girl's wish, and that girl is no longer with them. The conclusion seems obvious enough.

Lunasa gazes down, eyes heavy with a calm resignation. With one goodbye complete, she's already begun to rehearse the second.

_"Well. If we have nothing left to do… I'm not sure how much longer we can…"_

"Hᴇʜ-ʜᴇʜ."

Before she can finish the thought, Lyrica breaks into a grin and rises confidently to her feet.

"Wʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴀɴ? I sᴛɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʟᴏᴛs ᴏғ ᴛʜɪɴɢs I ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ."

_"...?"_

**"Lyrica is right! You know, performing here makes me want to travel all over!"**

The eldest blinks in surprise, not expecting this sudden shift of mood. She looks down at her own translucent hands, having been all but prepared to watch them fade away, yet they appear more solid than ever.

A transient existence preserved in a timeless capsule. In the end, Layla's wish was never so selfish. More than anything, her wish was for the music to carry on.

"Tʜᴀᴛ's ᴛʜᴇ sᴘɪʀɪᴛ! Nᴇxᴛ sᴛᴏᴘ… Bʜᴀᴠᴀ-ᴀɢʀᴀ!"

_"Perhaps... Makai?"_

**"Or the moon!"**

The three sisters laugh together in perfect harmony. All three.

"Wʜᴇʀᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴡᴇ ɢᴏ, I ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴍᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴀs ᴍᴜᴄʜ ɴᴏɪsᴇ ᴀs ᴘᴏssɪʙʟᴇ. Aʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴇ?"


	5. [D#]estiny's Song

"Haha, how funny! Your costumes are the funniest thing I've seen on duty this week."

**"Thanks! You know, you're also dressed pretty funny for a western mansion!"**

The ginger-haired gatekeeper models a classic eastern dress, her well-toned body set in a wide stance.

"Are you disrespecting these honorable garments? Those are fighting words indeed!"

_"Please don't misunderstand. We're not looking for any trouble."_

"...Fair enough. Since you three are summoned guests, I won't be getting such a workout today."

With a forgiving wink, she leans back against iron bars. Lofty crimson spires loom in the distance beyond the gate, and the large clock on the central tower announces the hour of sundown.

Lyrica is the only sister who hasn't joined the conversation. Her fingers are busy fiddling with the buttons on her keyboard.

**"Lyrica, what's up?"**

"I ᴘɪᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴀ sᴛʀᴀʏ sᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇ ᴄʀᴏssᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀᴋᴇ. I'ᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ғɪɢᴜʀᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴜᴛ ɪᴛ."

"Hm? What's the fuss now?"

_"You see, our sister is able to channel the spirits of lost sounds."_

The gatekeeper's mouth grows round with interest. "Oh, I'm curious! Let me have a sample, and we'll call it your pass to enter."

"Fᴀɪʀ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ~"

The poltergeist gestures to her keyboard, and its speakers release a clean recording of the mysterious noise.

At first, it might be confused for the soft wailing of a human voice. But it soon becomes clear that a material instrument is behind the tone, something in the range of the string family.

**"I like it. It reminds me a lot of Sis's style!"**

_"The vibrations are less sharp than my violin, though. Perhaps a variant with fewer strings."_

The sample continues over a short progression of notes, slow and melodic, somehow healing. As it unfolds, the blue eyes of the guard are wavering wondrously.

"Ah...! No doubt, that sound is the _erhu_! The most cherished of ancient Chinese instruments."

Shutting her eyelids, she can easily visualize gentle hands sweeping a horsehair bow over a sturdy ebony base.

_"Do you know anyone who plays such an instrument?"_

"No, no. I haven't heard one for a very long time..."

Her smile is bright and full of nostalgia as she places her hand sincerely over her chest.

"But this playing is beautiful. It's going to stay with me in my dreams!"

**"Aw. Lyrica, you made her so happy~"**

"Hᴇʜ. I'ʟʟ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴅɪᴛ, ʙᴜᴛ... I ᴅᴏ ᴡᴏɴᴅᴇʀ ᴡʜᴏ ᴛʜᴇ sᴏᴜʀᴄᴇ ᴡᴀs."

Illusionary sounds, echoes of notes that have been lost even to Gensokyo, live a second life along Lyrica's keys. It isn't until recently that she's begun to give their individual origins any thought.

"Our mistress found an interesting band indeed. I hope you'll write a song for me next!"

Suddenly, standing to the left of the gatekeeper is a slender young woman in a classical maid's uniform. The Prismrivers jolt their heads in unison with a double-take, wondering how long this person has been present without them realizing.

As her cheerful coworker seems unfazed, however, they decide to brush off their confusion.

"Good evening, Miss Sakuya! You'll take them in from here?"

The maid's posture is straight as an arrow, her calm face a picture of perfect elegance, clouded by no discernable emotion. She reaches into her apron pocket and retrieves three scraps of parchment, which she wordlessly slips into each of the sisters' hands.

_"Excuse me, but what are these for?"_

"I've prepared notes for your meeting with the mistress. Please introduce yourselves accordingly."

"Yᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴀɴ ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴊᴜsᴛ ɪᴍᴘʀᴏᴠɪsᴇ?"

"The mistress has very high standards. It's imperative to make a suitable impression."

Quickly scanning the neat lines of handwriting, Lyrica raises an eyebrow. She had expected something stiff and businesslike from this sober-looking servant, but the words are actually quite creative - maybe even something they could reuse as introductions in future shows.

"Iғ ʏᴏᴜ sᴀʏ sᴏ..."

"Ahem. Bring them in."

Tall doors creak slowly open. Surrounded by baroque walls and plush velvet carpet, the three sisters behold, for the first time, the vampire mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. 

Heaps of lavish pink frills fill the seat of the throne which is otherwise far too large for her petite, childlike figure. The maid attends her faithfully, placing a golden platter of refreshments within reach upon the arm of her royal chair.

Using two thin fingers, the Scarlet mistress picks up a wine glass full of darkly colored liquid that may or may not be wine, and she swirls it theatrically as she speaks down to the guests who stand at a lower elevation.

"As you know, I'd like to commission a musical piece that celebrates my noble greatness. Something to serve as my personal _leitmotif_ , if you will."

"Please introduce yourselves," cues the maid, "so Lady Remilia knows what skills you have to offer."

The eldest of the musician family is the first to be called forward. She performs a reverent bow before reciting her memorized introduction.

_"Lunasa Prismriver. From a realm far beyond, the regal timbre of my violin outclasses even the Stradivarius."_

"Finer than the Stradivarius, you say?" Remilia's eyebrows arch, intrigued. "That certainly is saying something, isn't it?"

"Dᴏᴇs sʜᴇ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀ Sᴛʀᴀᴅɪᴠᴀʀɪᴜs ɪs?" Lyrica murmurs as the second sister takes her cue.

**"I'm Merlin! And my trumpet is... um..."**

"Yes, go on."

Unlike the more subtle Lunasa, Merlin is blatantly squinting at her notes, but the mistress doesn't seem to take heed.

**"It's a cursed instrument that's been feasting on the blood of jazz musicians since ancient times. ...Wow, that sounds super cool!"**

The client is doubly impressed, her already high-pitched voice rising to a squeak. "A vampire instrument!? To think how many sacrifices were made, all to make my song that much more exquisite... It's magnificent!"

The third and final speaker steps forth.

"I'ᴍ Lʏʀɪᴄᴀ. Tʜᴇsᴇ ᴋᴇʏs ᴏғ ᴍɪɴᴇ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴘᴇᴄᴜʟɪᴀʀ ʜɪsᴛᴏʀʏ, ғᴏʀsᴀᴋᴇɴ ʙʏ ᴀ ғᴀᴍᴏᴜs ᴀʀᴛɪsᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ -"

Remilia sharply cuts her off.

"So we have violin, trumpet, piano. What else can you play?"

_"W-What else?"_

"Yes. Surely your talents aren't so limited, or you wouldn't call yourselves professional musicians."

"Hᴇʏ ɴᴏᴡ..."

Lyrica's face twists into a grimace, eager to argue but knowing that all eyes are on her to keep her temper in front of the fickle client.

"Just three instruments won't fill a room with a sound that's rich and orchestral enough to convey my majesty!" She pauses briefly to take a sip of her wine-colored drink. "I think at least, hm, seven instruments should be sufficient."

"Wᴇʟʟ, I ᴄᴀɴ sʏɴᴛʜᴇsɪᴢᴇ ᴛʜᴇ sᴏᴜɴᴅs ᴏғ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ɪɴsᴛʀᴜᴍᴇɴᴛs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍʏ ᴋᴇʏʙᴏᴀʀᴅ. Wᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ɪᴛ sᴏᴜɴᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ sᴇᴘᴛᴇᴛᴛᴇ ɪғ ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ."

Though it may be a reasonable proposal, it isn't written in the parchment instructions. The moment she goes off-script, the mistress's nose wrinkles with repulsion.

"Synthetic, you say? Unacceptable. The essence of my pure bloodline cannot be captured by anything less than raw, genuine music."

"Eʀ. I ᴍᴇᴀɴ..."

The poltergeist blinks, then glances down at her left hand. Even though no one in the room has moved, another small paper memo has appeared in her palm. She instinctively makes eye contact with the maid, who maintains a thoroughly straight face, hands crossed over her lap.

Lyrica takes in the contents of the paper through a sly angle of peripheral vision, then clears her throat to address the mistress.

"Iᴛ's ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪs ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ɪs ᴇᴏ̨ᴜᴀʟ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ Sᴄᴀʀʟᴇᴛ's ᴍᴀᴊᴇsᴛʏ. Mʏ ɪʟʟᴜsɪᴏɴᴀʀʏ sᴏᴜɴᴅs, ʟɪᴋᴇ ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ's ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ, ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀɪᴄᴋ!"

"Ah! Now I understand. Why didn't you say so from the start?"

The keyboardist rolls her eyes to the side and bites her lip to stop herself from adding any further commentary.

"Sakuya, aren't these three brilliant? Here I thought you were the only one who understood my tastes."

"Yes, my lady. You've made the right choice to hire them."

"Finding such capable artists right off the bat truly must be fate! Ohohoho~"

Production thus begins on the Prismrivers' first commissioned composition. Through the influence of the esteemed vampire mistress, might this have the potential to become something of a trend in Gensokyo?


	6. [C#]apriccio in a Cage

**"Performing at the shrine is such fun!"**

The area surrounding the main _torii_ gate is largely deserted, as the majority of festivalgoers are busy buying food and souvenirs further inside the premises. 

_"Sisters, our break is almost over. We need to report back to the stage in fifteen minutes."_

Lyrica lounges lazily against one bright red beam, elbows cushioning her head.

"Fɪғᴛᴇᴇɴ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇs ɪs ғɪғᴛᴇᴇɴ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇs! Sɪᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴜs ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇʟᴀx."

While the three musicians are chatting, the owner of the shrine approaches, casting a shadow upon them from behind.

"Hey, you poltergeists."

With a cold glare, she stands firmly gripping a long wooden stick which she taps against her opposite palm.

**"Whoa! Reimu looks mad!"**

"Uʜ-ᴏʜ. Mᴇʀʟɪɴ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏ?"

**"I didn't do anything!"**

_"She didn't do anything."_

"If you have to say you didn't do anything, I'm going to assume you did."

Reimu brandishes her weapon and, without an ounce of hesitation, aims a stream of light bullets in their direction.

**"Wha-!? Why, why?"**

Using the bow of her violin like a shield, Lunasa steps forward to deflect the attack. She wears an indignant frown as her younger sisters take shelter behind her.

_"What a rude reception for your guests of honor."_

A few more bullets whiz past in both directions before Lyrica decides to raise her voice in a bid for diplomacy.

"Hᴇʏ, ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ᴄᴀʟᴍ ᴅᴏᴡɴ! Wᴇ'ʀᴇ ᴀʟʟ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs ʜᴇʀᴇ."

"Are we?"

"Yᴇᴀʜ. Iɴ ғᴀᴄᴛ, ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ sᴜᴄʜ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴘʟᴀɴɴɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ɢɪᴠɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀ ʙɪɢ ᴅɪsᴄᴏᴜɴᴛ ᴏɴ ᴏᴜʀ ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴀɴᴄᴇ ғᴇᴇ."

The shrine maiden rests her weapon at her side and strokes her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh? That does sound like a good deal. We can talk about that later."

"Nɪᴄᴇ~"

"But right now, we need to talk about the mess you made."

**"What mess?"**

"Don't play dumb. The back storage room of my shrine is totally trashed. I saw things flying off the shelves with my own two eyes."

"Aɴᴅ ᴡʜʏ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʟᴀᴍɪɴɢ ᴜs?"

"Just my intuition, but the energy behaved a lot like a poltergeist. And you three are the only ones around."

_"I can assure you, we've been nowhere near the back room."_

"So what? You can move things from a distance, right? That's no alibi."

"Wʜᴀᴛ ᴀ ᴛᴏᴜɢʜ ᴄʀᴏᴡᴅ."

_"If you insist, we can come investigate to make sure."_

Reimu closes her eyes and nods bluntly. "I insist."

**"Ooh. This place really is a mess!"**

The shrine maiden stands guard outside as the three sisters peer curiously into the cramped storage shed.

"Tᴏ ʙᴇ ʜᴏɴᴇsᴛ, I'ᴅ ɢᴜᴇss ᴀ ᴘᴏʟᴛᴇʀɢᴇɪsᴛ ᴛᴏᴏ. Oᴛʜᴇʀᴡɪsᴇ, ɪᴛ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ sᴏᴍᴇ sᴇʀɪᴏᴜs ᴍᴜsᴄʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟɪғᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴜғғ."

Lyrica's hazel eyes wander around the perimeter of the shed. Whole units of furniture have been toppled, and the floor is strewn with oddly shaped containers and artifacts that had been left as offerings to the shrine in the past.

Amidst the scattered paraphernalia, a single item remains conspicuously untouched upon a high shelf.

That item is a small glass music box.

_"No, it couldn't be..."_

**"That box! We know that box!"**

"Fu fu fu..."

An eerie giggle of unknown origin resonates through the room. While the voice is light and feminine, its tone is low and quiet, with a faint hint of melancholy.

_"Who's there?"_

"Oh dear, oh dear..."

The voice slowly materializes into a translucent form. That form is a thin-framed, light-haired girl in a ruffled western dress. A tattered sunhat sits on her head at a peculiar angle.

"Has my host has forgotten me again? Maybe..."

Merlin gasps with pure excitement at the discovery.

**"A poltergeist! Wow, so there really is another poltergeist in Gensokyo!"**

_"Will you tell us your name?"_

"My name?" She tilts her head to one side, as if struggling to remember. "My name is... Kana… maybe…"

**"Kana Maybe?"**

"No! Just Kana. Kana Anaberal."

"Tʜᴀᴛ's ᴀ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ sᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇ ɴᴀᴍᴇ."

"How rude. I picked this name myself."

**"Oh, really? What does it mean?"**

"It was a name I saw on a sign somewhere, and I liked it." She closes her eyes, and the frame of her body sinks down a bit, letting her feet phase through the floorboards. "I like signs. I'd like to collect them... maybe..."

"You found the culprit already? I knew it." Reimu peeks over her shoulder through the door and witnesses their swift progress. "As the same species, you can talk to her, right? Will you see what she wants?"

"Iᴛ's ɴᴏᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴅᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜ sᴇᴇ ᴀ sʜʀɪɴᴇ ᴍᴀɪᴅᴇɴ ʜɪʀɪɴɢ ᴘᴏʟᴛᴇʀɢᴇɪsᴛs ᴀs ᴇxᴏʀᴄɪsᴛs…"

_"Leave it to us, Miss Hakurei."_

"Great. You've got ten minutes, by the way."

"Tʜɪs ɪs ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴏғ ᴏᴜʀ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ!?"

The sisters turn back to their assignment, still not fully certain what to make of her. Kana has a hesitant demeanor, and her thoughts seem to drift easily. 

_"If she's a poltergeist, that means she's an artificial being like us."_

**"But who created her, I wonder?"**

"I wonder," the girl in question mumbles. "I wonder..."

The only item they know to be capable of such creation is, of course, the glass souvenir on the shelf. However, this only answers the _how_ and not the _who_.

_"We don't know where this music box has been either before or after we had it."_

"Sᴏ ɪᴛ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ, ɪɴ ᴏᴜʀ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴏʀ ᴏᴜᴛsɪᴅᴇ ᴏғ ɪᴛ."

**"But if we came from the same magic, doesn't that make us... related?"**

Lyrica side-eyes her sister, one of very few individuals she feels willing to call family.

"I ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ sᴏ."

_"Even so... Perhaps we should invite her to stay at our mansion?"_

**"Yeah! It's a little run-down on the outside, but it's nice and cozy on the inside!"**

"Hᴀɴɢ ᴏɴ! Isɴ'ᴛ ᴛʜɪs ᴛᴏᴏ sᴜᴅᴅᴇɴ? Bʀɪɴɢɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴡᴇɪʀᴅ ɴᴇᴡ ʀᴏᴏᴍᴍᴀᴛᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ɪs ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴏғ…"

"I don't want to move."

Abruptly, the foreign poltergeist speaks up, all traces of indecisiveness notably absent. Her lips are straight and serious.

Lunasa treads ground cautiously in light of her surprising new tone.

_"If you'd be willing to consider, there would be much more space, and much more freedom."_

"A gloomy old mansion sounds a lot like the place I used to be." Kana's eyelids droop with an even gloomier air. "Besides, I've only just been getting used it here. It's not so easy to reattach... You know?"

"...Yᴇᴀʜ, ᴡᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡ."

"I don't want to leave," she murmurs quietly.

Her figure trembles ever so slightly, hugging her frail arms across her own chest.

"I don't want to. I don't want to. **_I don't want to!_** "

As her voice grows louder and more adamant, objects around her begin to rumble.

"Hey, cut it out already!" Hearing the commotion, the shrine maiden yells exasperatedly from outside.

"Oh dear..." Kana covers her mouth with a delicate hand, and her voice falls back to a low whisper. "Sorry about that. I tend to get overexcited sometimes... maybe."

_"May I ask, what exactly do you like so much about this place?"_

Kana lowers her chin shyly, so that the brim of her hat shades her face, leaving only a subtle smile.

"Just that it's the place I feel like I belong... maybe? Like it's here just for me."

_"Hmm. A simple yet powerful answer..."_

"See, I've always loved to collect souvenirs, and I never wanted to have to let them go. Having all these interesting playthings around me all the time is a dream come true~"

"Sᴏ ᴛʜᴇ sʜʀɪɴᴇ ᴍᴀɪᴅᴇɴ's ʟᴀᴄᴋ ᴏғ ᴄʟᴇᴀɴɪɴɢ ɪs ᴀ ᴠɪʀᴛᴜᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ."

**"I'm so happy for you that you have lots of things you love!"**

_"However. Is it really all right to be so attached to 'things,' even if you don't have any friends here?"_

"That isn't true." Kana shakes her head, tossing pale hair against paler cheeks. "Miss Reimu might ignore me... maybe. But there are so many nice people who come in and out of this shrine, I'm not really lonely."

"Iɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴀsᴇ, ᴡʜʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀᴜsɪɴɢ sᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ғᴜss ᴇᴀʀʟɪᴇʀ?"

She folds her fragile hands behind a straightened back, puffing up the sleeves of her dress.

"Fu fu fu. That's easy. It's because your music was so good! It got me all excited!"

By the end of the festival, the Prismriver Ensemble has performed all the tasks requested of them by the shrine maiden, musical or otherwise.

_"Your poltergeist friend seems to have calmed down."_

**"We even gave her some of our old instruments to play with, so she can channel her excitement into them instead!"**

"Wᴇʟʟ? Aʀᴇɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴀᴍᴀᴢɪɴɢ?"

As she watches the festivalgoers file off the premises, Reimu is distracted by plenty of her own tasks on her mind, like the post-event cleanup. She only halfway listens to the sisters' report.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks a bunch. You're honorary incident solvers."

However, there is one detail she doesn't overlook. Raising an eyebrow, she rubs her thumb against her forefinger.

"Now, about that discounted fee…"


	7. [B]roken Chord

"I'm here on the outskirts of Myouren Temple, catching up with the Prismriver Ensemble on their roving tour."

_"It's more of an impromptu outing than a formal tour, but we're glad for the attention it's receiving."_

**"Sometimes you've just gotta do whatever you feel like doing, you know?"**

("Yeah, yeah! Prismrivers are the best!")

Against the serene backdrop of the well-kept temple grounds, the _tengu_ news reporter nods attentively at her subjects. A black quill pen in her left hand hovers readily over a legal-sized memo pad.

"You're getting attention now, but you may not be the only musicians on the scene for long."

"Wʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍᴇᴀɴ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ?"

("What's this? More music?")

"Just earlier, I finished up interviewing the guitarist of an up-and-coming band, Dance of Bird and Beast."

**"Oh, those guys~"**

"Do you consider them rivals? A threat?"

"Cᴏᴍᴇ ᴏɴ, ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ɴᴇᴡʙɪᴇs. Wᴇ'ᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴘʟᴇɴᴛʏ ᴏғ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀ ᴏᴜʀ ʙᴇʟᴛs."

_"That said, there's no need for it to be a competition. Those two are expressing themselves in their own way."_

**"The bird used to come to our concerts at the garden all the time! I wonder if we inspired her."**

"The beast is also very open about drawing inspiration from others, so that doesn't sound unlikely."

"Dᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ ɪɴ ᴏɴ ᴏᴜʀ ʀᴇʜᴇᴀʀsᴀʟ?"

_"Ah, yes. She came very close to imitating the noises of my violin with her own voice. I was impressed."_

("Hi there! Play some more music, please!")

_"Hm? Lyrica, did you say something?"_

"Nᴏᴘᴇ, ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ."

("It's me, it's me! I said I want to hear more music.")

"That leads me to another subject I wanted to cover," the reporter carries on in her professional tone. "Your music is very unique, so its effects can't fully be imitated. Is that right?"

**"That's right! It's magical music that goes straight to your heart! You don't even have to listen with your head!"**

("That's the best part!")

"So it resonates directly with the listener's spirit. In that sense, would you consider it something like a religious experience?"

"Tʜᴀᴛ's ᴀ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴇɴᴛɪᴏᴜs ᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴜᴛ ɪᴛ. I ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ɢᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ғᴀʀ."

"Religious struggles have been brewing in Gensokyo lately." The _tengu_ drums her fingers on her thick writing pad, hoping to stir the pot of controversy. "Were you to gather enough fans, I was just wondering if we might have another contender on our hands."

_"Mm, no. We don't intend to take sides in any fights like that."_

**"It does sound kinda fun though~"**

("You know what's fun? Playing an encore for me!")

**"Huh?"**

Out of nowhere, Merlin feels something warm pressing against the tip of her nose.

**"...Oh!"**

It's someone else's nose.

Suddenly filling up her entire field of vision are the green eyes and green hair of a young girl.

"There we go! I got your attention~"

The musician is surprised and intrigued, watching the girl flail her oversized sleeves at her sides, making herself as noticeable as possible. For this girl, being noticed is a difficult task. Cheerfully and patiently, she continues the pursuit.

Fortunately, Merlin is someone who, once her attention is caught by something interesting, is unexpectedly good at keeping focus.

**"Hello! Are you here for the tour?"**

"Wʜᴏ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ?" asks Lyrica, giving a cursory glance around. "Dɪᴅ ᴡᴇ ᴘɪᴄᴋ ᴜᴘ ᴀ ɢʀᴏᴜᴘɪᴇ?"

**"The girl next to me! Say hi!"**

"Hi! I'm Koishi!"

**"Koishi~ What a cute name."**

_"Merlin."_ The eldest sister is similarly unable to perceive the presence. _"Is this one of your imaginary friends?"_

Lyrica can't help but slip into a wry grin when she hears this phrase.

The poltergeists themselves have had personal experience serving as imaginary friends, and they know how fragile this sort of existence is. Then, rather than a sign of regression, Merlin being able to imagine her own friends might be considered a sign of endurance. In this way, her sisters can admire her idiosyncrasies.

**"What? Can't you see her?"**

Choosing to play along, they squint their eyes in the direction of Merlin's enthusiastic gesturing.

For a moment, a solid figure actually slips into their view.

"Nᴏ, I... Hᴀɴɢ ᴏɴ."

_"So there really is someone there...."_

Meanwhile, the neglected journalist loudly clears her throat. "Excuse me. I'd like to remind you that we're still in the middle of an interview."

Thus distracted, Lunasa and Lyrica twist their heads automatically toward the source of the voice.

_"Yes, of course."_

"Anything you'd like to say, please say it clearly for the record."

The sisters nod. By the time they turn back in Koishi's direction, their focus is lost.

"Wʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ sᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ, Mᴇʀʟɪɴ?"

Merlin puffs up her cheeks full of air, the same face she makes when playing the trumpet from a distance.

**"You guys are weird! She's not that hard to see. She's got a big hat and a poofy skirt."**

"Oʜ, ʀɪɢʜᴛ. Oᴜʀ sɪsᴛᴇʀ's ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀ ɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴀʀʏ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ."

**"But, but...! Lyrica, you're so stubborn!"**

"Don't worry! My sister can be stubborn too."

**"I just wanted us to play an encore for you, like you asked."**

"Oh," the reporter interrupts, unaware that she's interrupting. "I didn't ask, but I wouldn't turn down an exclusive performance. Why not one at a time to explain the nuances of each instrument?"

_"I can volunteer first on the violin."_

"I don't need the violin. It makes me feel sad for no reason."

**"Really? How about the keyboard?"**

"Sᴜʀᴇ, ᴀɴʏ ᴏʀᴅᴇʀ ɪs ғɪɴᴇ ʙʏ ᴍᴇ."

"I don't need the keyboard either. You have to think about it too much."

**"Hmm. I think it sounds the best when we all play together, though."**

_"That's certainly true. Our band is most successful because we balance each other out."_

"I see," notes the reporter. "That makes sense."

"All together is great. I love it when it all mixes up and I have no idea what's going on!"

Amidst the chaotic conversation, Koishi brings her hands together in the shape of a heart. Then she extends her arms toward Merlin, capturing her image within the frame.

"But... when it comes to solos, you're my favorite!"

The trumpetist giggles happily. Imaginary or not, she can tell that she and her new friend are on the same wavelength.

**"In that case, I'll play for you anytime!"**

"Ah, well... To tell the truth, I usually only listen to classical music. This is just for reporting purposes."

"Are you sure you won't forget about me? You're old."

**"Eh? I'm not that old!"**

"I'm not saying you need to be. It's a matter of taste, not age."

"Usually, it's only little kids who remember me."

**"No way! I'll pinky-promise! By the way, our next stop should be in the Bamboo Forest. Check us out!"**

"..."

The interviewer flips down the cover on her notepad with a sigh. She had approached these subjects knowing that their music could manipulate emotions, but she hadn't expected the emotion to be confusion.

"I feel like we've been having trouble staying on-topic, so let's cut it short here. I probably have enough material to work with."

"Aʟʟ ʀɪɢʜᴛ. Mᴀᴋᴇ sᴜʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜᴏᴡ ᴀᴍᴀᴢɪɴɢ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ!"

_"Thank you for your time, Miss Reporter."_

__

__


	8. [F#]ermata Eternal

"You three are wonderfully talented~ Right away, I knew that I simply must have you perform at my karaoke night."

**"Wow, we get to play for the real Princess Kaguya! Does this count as playing on the moon?"**

The legendary princess's ornately embroidered skirt nearly reaches the floor, as does her straight sheet of pitch-black hair. Her flawless beauty is unmistakable for a human, except for the human-like cadence of her voice as she expresses her enthusiasm.

"Oh, the stuffy Lunarians could never appreciate such a delightfully noisy performance. I think that where you stand now is far better~"

The well-dressed royal stands beside a taller and stockier woman wearing a professional doctor's coat. Upon hearing this comment, the doctor quietly clears her throat.

"As one 'stuffy Lunarian,' I am also interested in observing you. I've heard your music has interesting side effects. Both stimulant and depressant, it can even trigger mania, just like the moon."

_"I wouldn't call it a side effect. The mental effects are the very essence of it."_

**"Yeah! It'll make you feel all kinds of ways!"**

"As I thought, very much like a drug. That said, I'll be on standby if anyone's chemicals fall out of balance."

Lyrica feels confident it won't come to that. After all, her own role in the ensemble is to balance her two sisters' magical extremes.

"Bʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ... Wʜᴀᴛ ɪs 'ᴋᴀʀᴀᴏᴋᴇ' ᴀɴʏᴡᴀʏ?"

The princess smiles graciously, pleased to offer an answer.

"This is the first time such an event has been hosted in Gensokyo, a gathering for friends to express themselves in song. You are to be the empty orchestra, and we shall fill it with the lovely voices of our invited company."

"It was a fine idea, Lady Kaguya. Music and company are both good for the health."

In this moment, the group hears the scraping sound of a sliding screen door, and they turn to see another woman with thick white hair enter into the room. Though her appearance doesn't fit in as a resident of the manor, she shoves aside the door as easily as if she were.

"Perfectly on time, my very favorite company has arrived."

"Aʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ?"

"Over here, Mokou~" Kaguya singsongs.

"Yeah, I see you."

Compared to the princess, her guest is much rougher around the edges, nearly her opposite in every way. Her clothes are worn and baggy, and her posture is loose and casual. Even so, the two address each other in a rather comfortable tone.

 **"Mokou, Mokou~"** Merlin cheerfully repeats the name she's just learned. **"The first company!"**

"Wait... The Prismrivers are here!?"

Upon recognizing Merlin's presence, and her sisters' by extension, Mokou appears somewhat flustered.

"Oh?" The princess prods her guest with a curious smile. "Have you met before?"

"Uh, not exactly."

"How rare, Mokou is blushing! Could it be that you are a big fan?"

"Well, I..."

"Are you too shy? Would you like me to request an autograph on your behalf?"

"Shut up already! I am a fan, all right?" Mokou crosses her arms defensively. "It's why I agreed to come. Not for you. I came to see the band."

"Oho. Though we often disagree on matters of taste, I am pleased to agree here."

No matter how rough the other's speech, Kaguya transitions seamlessly into her own politeness. Lyrica briefly wonders what force is bridging these two extremes.

Then the red-clad phantom turns her attention eagerly to Mokou.

"Sᴏ... ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀ ғᴀɴ, ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ? Tᴇʟʟ ᴜs ᴍᴏʀᴇ~"

The woman named Mokou nods her head. Her physical features are those of a young adult, but upon closer study, her eyes look weary with age. Nevertheless, a smile soothes her face as she shares her thoughts.

"Well, the mood of Lunasa's violin is great for self-reflection."

_"I'm flattered you think so. That's precisely what I aim for."_

"Merlin's solos are full of motivating energy."

**"Yeah! Anyone can use a little pick-me-up~"**

"..." Lyrica leans forward expectantly.

"And of course, the keys tie things together nicely. I feel like I hear something new each time I listen."

"Wᴇ'ᴠᴇ ᴄᴏʟʟᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ᴘʟᴇɴᴛʏ ɴᴇᴡ sᴏᴜɴᴅs sɪɴᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀsᴛ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇʀᴛ. Tᴏɴɪɢʜᴛ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ sᴜʀᴘʀɪsᴇᴅ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ!"

Mokou chuckles, then lets her heavy eyelids fall shut. "Really, you guys do good work. I can't tell you how many bad days it's helped me get through. Especially in tough times, the feelings in your music are... the kind of stuff worth hanging onto."

_"..."_

The three sisters are struck silent for a moment at the powerful review.

"Hm? Did I say something strange?"

_"Not at all. What a splendid compliment. Thank you very much."_

**"It's true after all, isn't it? Music saves lives!"**

The white-haired girl rubs the back of her neck. "Well, I can't die. But yeah."

"Oh, Mokou~" The princess calls out once again for her attention. "Have you decided yet which song you will request to sing?"

The difference in Mokou's manner when speaking to Kaguya, versus anyone else, is a hundred and eighty degrees. Without bothering to look her way, she snaps, "None of your business till it starts."

"I only ask in case you may be interested in a duet."

"Huh?" Mokou widens her eyes and turns toward her in mild surprise. "You want to..."

"I understand if you are nervous to compare your rough voice to mine, but rest assured that there will be no judgment tonight."

"Tch. Could you be any more full of it!?"


End file.
